1. Field
An aspect of embodiments of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technologies, the importance of a display that is a connection medium for transmitting information is increased. Accordingly, flat panel displays (FPDs) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display (OLED) and a plasma display panel (PDP) are increasingly used.
Among these FPDs, the OLED displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed, and is driven with low power consumption.